If you have a Idea leave me a note.
by KuroMew
Summary: Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Suicune, Entei, Ho-oh and cerebi all in one fic!!! How will they Live?! Oh yes tracey Dies at least once in every chapter!
1. The evil over lord uh... just read it

OKAY! Here's the deal! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! Please I want you to know that if you flame me. Mew made me do it. I will sic my dysfunctional family on you! Just kidding! I don't own Poke'mon but I do own you! SERVE ME!  
  
Prologue  
  
Time: 3:25 AM  
  
Place: New Island  
  
Date: 5 years after the first Poke'Mon movie.  
  
Who's there!?: Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Celebi, Ho-oh, and Raikou.  
  
Mewtwo: Mew? Where the hell are you? (Mew comes out of a room.)  
  
Mew: What is so important that you woke me up!?  
  
Mewtwo: YOU TOOK MY LAPTOP YOU LITTLE PINK FUR BALL!!!  
  
Mew: (strangely calm) Search my room go ahead I don't have it.  
  
Mewtwo: (Goes through all of mew's stuff knocking plants over and wreaking her room in any possible way.)  
  
Mew: See?  
  
Mewtwo: Sorry love. Lugia?!  
  
Mew: (Still calm) Did you try checking your room?  
  
Mewtwo: No, Why?  
  
Mew: (How is she doing this? She is still calm) Okay `Two honey here's the deal. (Yelling. Took long enough.) I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and forget you wreaked my room killed my plant and rummaged through my personal belongings. I expect it to look like that when I'm done with my shower. (Lugia enters)  
  
Lugia: Wassup peeps?!  
  
Mew and Mewtwo: (thought) I need Tylenol/Midol. (Mew exits.)  
  
Mewtwo: (Getting that evil overlord look. x ) Lugia I'll give you ten whole dollars if you clean mew's room before she gets out if the shower.  
  
Lugia: (thought) Mew's room? She's a neat freak and spends a hour at least in the shower. This is the easiest ten buck's I ever made.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh yes I just turned the place upside down.  
  
Lugia: Do'h! __  
  
Mewtwo: (Thought) I still have it. I'm gonna go watch mew shower. Bah wha ha wha ha! (exit's after cloaking himself)  
  
Cerebi: Lugie! Oh Lugie my love where are you?  
  
Lugia: Cerebi the next time you call me 'Lugie' I'll kill you . I am not a snot ball!  
  
Cerebi: But Mewtwo lets Mew call him `Two!  
  
Lugia: Well there going out.  
  
Cerebi: So your dumping me?! O,__,O  
  
Lugia: (Raises eyebrow) We were never going out.  
  
Celebi: So now your denying our love?!  
  
Lugia: Why did mew bring you here?  
  
(5 hours later. Setting: Kitchen Wusup?: Everyone is eating and talking)  
  
Mewtwo: (Down on his knees at mew's seat.) Mew I'm sorry! Please forgive me! You're my other half! my love! My reason to live! The smartest thing I've ever done! PLEASE! LOVE ME AGAIN!!!  
  
Mew: (Shrugs) I forgot what I was mad about anyway. (Kisses him)  
  
All expect Mew and Mewtwo: AWW!  
  
Tracy: That's so cute I'm gonna sketch it! (Mew and Mewtwo Psyblast his gay head off)  
  
AN: Stay there the plot should come up soon. This chapter I just want to introduce the four main Poke'mon. I've had to much coffee! Please review. 


	2. Kill TRACEY

You know the deal I don't own Poke'mon nor do I own Dr. Evil, or Mini me. I wish I did.  
  
People and Poke'mon in this chapter: All from prologue  
  
Tracy, Dr. Evil, and Mini Me  
  
Time: midnight  
  
Dr. Evil: Mewtwo wake freak up you freaken idiot  
  
Mewtwo: (Very giddy think mew in the first Poke'mon movie) Oh wow! Dr. Evil you're my hero! (Gasps) Mini Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mini Me: EE! EE!  
  
Dr. Evil: Oh shut up you freaken idiot! You have to save the world from…  
  
Mewtwo: Wait a tic didn't both of us take a crack at the world? You know saving it is everyone here but mine department.  
  
Mini Me: EE! EE!  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up stupid! Mew is asleep and very tired after the past few hours! ~__^  
  
Mini Me: (Has deep German accent.) I thought we could connect we are made from the same genetic processes. But you tell me to shut up! I'm going with a hooker.  
  
Dr. Evil: All Riiight. Mewtwo you and your friends must save the world from TRACY SKETCHIT!!  
  
Mewtwo: I killed him this morning! ^___^  
  
Dr. Evil: Nooo that was a clone.  
  
Mewtwo: I killed a clone? Noooooooo! O,__,O (Mewtwo wakes up and starts shaking me.)  
  
Mew: (In her sleep.) Mewtwo-sama I can only do so much for so long.  
  
Mewtwo: I just had a dream.  
  
Mew: (Sarcastically and half asleep.) Whoop tee do.  
  
Mewtwo: It went like this… (Tells her the dream.)  
  
Mew:……………………………………..  
  
Mewtwo: Mew?  
  
Mew:…………………………………….  
  
Mewtwo: (Shakes Mew.) Well?  
  
Mew: We'll talk in the morning `Two. (Mew falls back asleep. Mewtwo kisses her and steps out onto balcony)  
  
Mewtwo: Where have I gone wrong?  
  
Voice: Every where. (Mewtwo sees mini me taking a piss on his lawn.)  
  
Mewtwo: Get off my lawn you runt. (Psyblasts mini me)  
  
(The next morning in the TV room every one is watching Survivor. Yes I know it's not on in the morning BUT ON NEW ISLAND IT IS SO THERE!)  
  
Mewtwo: (Sounding like Martian Luther king.) I had a dream!  
  
All except Mewtwo: Not now!!! In 5 minutes (survivor ends)  
  
Mewtwo: (Tells every one the dream)  
  
Mew: Get the rifles! Were going fag hunting!  
  
(All set off to kill Tracey ten minutes later they show up at a evil pink head quarters.)  
  
Mewtwo: KILL HIM! (All track down Tracey maim him then kill him and destroy his evil/gay clones and return to New island) (3 hours later.)  
  
Mew: My room tonight?  
  
Mewtwo: As long as it gets done! ~__^  
  
Mew: then clean up the mess you made in the last chapter. (Mew exits)  
  
Mewtwo: (Evil over lord face. x) Ohhhh Ho-oh!!!  
  
Next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Cerebi's new erm... love

Chapter 3 Cerebi's new "love"  
  
I own nothing. Don't sue me  
  
Time: 3:45 PM  
  
Place: New island  
  
Characters : All in last chapter except Dr. Evil and Mini Me.  
  
(Mewtwo Mew Ho-oh and the dogs are watching an infomercial for 'Tracey's drawing kit for losers.' (That belongs to Vicious Mewtwo not me he made it up))  
  
Mewtwo: This is stupid! Isn't there anything better on?  
  
Mew: Only foxy boxing but why would any one with a life…  
  
Mewtwo: (Interrupting her) What channel?  
  
Mew: (Sighs) the WB 11 (Mewtwo changes the channel to 11)  
  
Mewtwo, Entei, and Raikou: (Start Drooling.)  
  
Ho-oh: Idiots.  
  
Mew: Ho-oh? Aren't you a guy? Most guys like this. Or so it seems.  
  
Ho-oh: I am but I prefer other men  
  
Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune: O__o  
  
Mew: (still in shock) I, I never knew. (Celebi enters)  
  
Celebi: Ho-oh my love! I've been looking for you!  
  
Ho-oh: Crap! Why can't she be celibate instead of Celebi?  
  
Mewtwo: Luckily I'm the only guy she never thought was her boyfriend! I'm better than you! (Gets up and acts like a giddy idiot)  
  
Mew: I'm switching you to decafe. (Mushroom sigh)  
  
Ho-oh: See that's why I'm gay strait people act gay. Gay people act strait.  
  
Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and Celebi: O__o  
  
Celebi: Your cheating on me!? (Begins to cry)  
  
Suicune: Celebi, you're an idiot.  
  
Entei: First smart thing out of her mouth all day!  
  
Raikou: Amen to that! (Lugia enters)  
  
Lugia: Ho-oh honey, aren't you coming to bed?  
  
Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and Celebi: O__o  
  
(Lugia and Ho-oh exit)  
  
Celebi: Mewtwo honey! (as soon as Mew hears this she starts making out with Mewtwo)  
  
Tracey:(Is looking in window)There so cute together I'm gonna sketch this. (Wind blows and he is impaled on a windmill)  
  
Cerebi: I thought we killed him.  
  
Raikou: He's like Kenny in south park. No matter how many times he dies he keeps coming back.  
  
Suicune: Oh well at least killing him is fun.  
  
Entei: Amen to that!  
  
Cerebi: Leave my man out of this! (Flies over to Tracey and begins making out with his dead body)  
  
Mewtwo: It could have just been mew and me but no I had to tell her to let her friends move in.  
  
Mew: Sorry `Two. I'll cheer you up ~__^ (Both exit)  
  
Raikou: Skinny dipping anyone? Heh heh heh heh!  
  
Entei and Suicune: COOL!  
  
AN: ugh what have I been inhaling? I must lighten up on the hair spray! that was awful! Eh I'll post it anyway. 


	4. Ummmm

Chapter 4  
  
`Tis only a flesh wound and Poke'Mon and hop on the good thing don't belong to me.  
  
(See earlier chapters.)  
  
(Mewtwo is walking down a hall way wearing pink bunny slippers and a pink robe. Mew is standing in the doorway sneezing. And when ever she sneezed things floated.)  
  
Mewtwo: Mew I think you are sick.  
  
Mew: and I think your gay right now.  
  
Mewtwo: I just got out of the shower and this was the only thing around. Besides you know I'm very strait.  
  
Lugia: (appears suddenly.) Give me back my robe and slippers. (Mewtwo begins to take it off.)OH GOD! Keep it on. (Disappears.)  
  
Mew: What has the author been smoking?  
  
Mewluver: (enters) I'm hallucinating from a fever! (Leaves. mew sneezes again)  
  
Mewtwo: (Ducks flying objects.) Get in bed.  
  
Mew: Okay ~__^ (Mewtwo raises a eyebrow)  
  
Mewtwo: Not like that you need to rest.  
  
Mew: Oh man.  
  
Mewtwo: Come on I'll take care of you.  
  
(In the TV room)  
  
Entei Suicune Raikou: (Singing Who let the dogs out? out of tune)  
  
Tracey: (Runs in) Help! Cerebi is trying to rape me!!!  
  
Suicune: (Bites his head off)  
  
Entei: I thought you said you were going to stop eating crap?  
  
Suicune: I was hungry!!!!!!!(Spits it out the window.)  
  
(In mew's room.)  
  
Mewtwo: (yelling) Cerebi go make lunch.  
  
Mew: I should she doesn't know how to cook.  
  
Mewtwo: (Shrugging) She'll learn the hard way.  
  
Mew: ^__^ Okay.  
  
Cerebi: (running in) AHHHH! I NEED A MEDIC!  
  
Mewtwo: `Tis only a flesh wound.  
  
Mew: Cerebi just use heal.  
  
Cerebi: Oh yeah (Exits)  
  
(TV room.)  
  
Suicune: Any body wanna skinny dip?  
  
Other 2: We did that in the last chapter.  
  
Suicune: Oh  
  
Entei: Any one want to streak around the island?  
  
Other 2: Cool!  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
Cerebi: ew this looks expired. Eh I'll put it in. This is Mewtwo's cloning experiment he told me not to touch it. I'll throw it in. Isn't this Mew's plant? I'll throw it in.  
  
(Mew's room)  
  
Mew: (Sends various objects flying by sneezing. Mewtwo is hit in a very personal area by a model of a windmill OUCH!) Sorry.  
  
Mewtwo: (High pitched) Ow! Why don't you tape things down  
  
Mew: Want me to kiss it and make it better? ^__~  
  
Mewtwo: Mew you have a cold we can't hop on the good foot and do the bad thing!  
  
Mew: Aww. (Makes a really cute face.)  
  
Mewtwo: Oh well if you can't beat em do em! (Belongs to vicious mewtwo.)  
  
(TV room)  
  
Suicune: That was fun.  
  
Other 2: Now what?  
  
Cerebi: Lunch is served!  
  
The end  
  
AN: Hehe he I'm delirious from a fever don't flame me  
  
Mewtwo: TWO JUNIOR!?  
  
The Real end 


	5. The hockey game

Chapter 5  
  
I don't own Poke'Mon. But my uncle owns 500 fish!  
  
TV Room Poke'mon currently in there are Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, and Ho-oh  
  
Mew: Oh! Oh oh! Oh! Yippee!  
  
Mewtwo: (Raises eyebrow) I didn't know reading the sports section was so pleasing to you.  
  
Mew: (Hits Mewtwo with paper) Shut up! The devils are playing on the main land we've gotta get tickets! I love ice hockey!  
  
Lugia: Hockey? Isn't that the sport that's almost all fighting and extremely unsafe?  
  
Mew: Yup!  
  
Lugia: Cool!  
  
(An hour later…)  
  
Mewtwo: (Walks in battered and bruised.) I'm bruised in every imaginable place and a few you wouldn't even believe. But I got the tickets. (Mew gives him a big hug. Mewtwo is crying in pain.)  
  
Lugia: Mew your hurting him.  
  
Mew: Sorry `Two! (releases death grip.)  
  
Ho-oh: how many?  
  
Mewtwo: seven. It cost me a bundle to.  
  
Celebi: I hate hockey! But I love ho-oh so I'm going  
  
Ho-oh: (Mushroom sigh)  
  
(Two hours later at the stadium)  
  
Mew: CHECK HIM YOU F***ING IDIOT!  
  
Mewtwo: Mew your yelling at a mascot.  
  
Mew: opps  
  
Announcer: And here to sing the national anthem is Hanson!  
  
All 7 legendary Poke'mon: (While throwing hot drinks) GET OFF THE ICE YOU F***ING MORONS (Hanson exits crying and grabbing each others asses.)  
  
Tracey: (Throws him self onto the ice)  
  
Announcer: And now the New bark town devils! (Devils enter they are a team of dark types. The slice and dice Tracey to bits with there skates.)  
  
Mew: Damn that moron got blood on the ice before the game even started!  
  
Celebi: Tracey my love!!! NOOOO!  
  
Announcer: And the saffron city rangers! (Rangers enter they are a team of psychic Poke'mon. I wonder who will win… No not really we all know what's going to happen… The devils get the puck… And begin to beat the living shit out of the rangers.)  
  
Mew: Too bad the devils have a type advantage. (Yelling) CHECK HIM YOU F***ING IDIOT!  
  
Mewtwo: Now I know how hamlet felt. (Mushroom sigh.)  
  
Mew: (yelling) F***ING MORONS THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL ARE!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Mew sama please calm down.  
  
Cerebi: (Looking at mew in amazement.) She's gone nuts  
  
Mewtwo: She used to play hockey so she tends to get violent at games.  
  
Mew: YOU ALL CAN'T PLAY FOR F***ING SHIT!  
  
Lugia: (Gawking at mew) I've never seen this side of you mew.  
  
Mew: (Sits down.) Jeez I'm tired.  
  
Mewtwo: Damn  
  
Lugia: (Raises eyebrow) Why do you care? at the worst you'd have to carry her and she only weighs nine pounds.  
  
Mewtwo: How do you know how much she weighs?  
  
Lugia: Every time she gains a pound she cries and calls her self fat.  
  
Ho-oh: (Raises eyebrow.) She goes nuts over ONE pound?  
  
Lugia: That's a lot when you're her size.  
  
Raikou: Where IS cerebi?  
  
Suicune: With the guy she thinks is her boyfriend  
  
Entei: O_o last quarter cool.  
  
Suicune: Entei are you drunk?  
  
Entei: o__O Nooo (Passes out.)  
  
Raikou: So who's going to carry him? (Looks at Lugia)  
  
Lugia: (Yelling.) I MAY BE GAY BUT I AM NOT CARRYING HIM ON MY BACK!  
  
(On the way back to New island. Entei is on Lugia's back and Mewtwo is carrying mew.)  
  
Lugia: DAMN HE'S HEAVY!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up!  
  
Lugia: Don't tell me to shut up unless your carrying something heavy!!!  
  
Mewtwo: …  
  
Lugia: thought so  
  
Cerebi: Oh Entei my love! Are you okay?  
  
Entei: Green tastes like springtime!!!  
  
Cerebi: What have you done to him!?  
  
Lugia: He's wasted. He did it to him self.  
  
Cerebi: You've made a powerful enemy bird.  
  
Lugia: Please shut up.  
  
Mewtwo: (To the tune of the real slim shady.) Will the real Cerebi please shut up please shut up.  
  
All: SHUT UP MEWTWO!  
  
Mewtwo: Okay (the group goes on until they reach new island. Cerebi starts doing things mew did in the first movie.)  
  
Lugia: Stop trying to be mew.  
  
Cerebi: I'm not! (Hyper giggle)  
  
Mewtwo: Yes you are. Your even acting like her.  
  
Cerebi: (Begins chasing her but) Nooooooooooooo  
  
Ho-oh: Mewtwo go super jackass clone on her please  
  
Mewtwo: I can't A.) It was a one time shot. B.) Even if it wasn't I can only pull it on mew  
  
Ho-oh: Damn  
  
Cerebi: Mriw?  
  
Mewtwo: Somebody shut her up. It only made sense when mew did it.  
  
Cerebi: Mew mriw mew!  
  
Mewtwo: (Psyblasts cerebi.)  
  
Mew: (waking up.) What's going on  
  
Mewtwo: Nothing go back to sleep  
  
Mew: Okay (Falls asleep.)  
  
The end  
  
AN: Damn another bad chapter. Ohhhhh well if you have any idea's for the story email me at darkstar@ilovechocolate.com thank you! Next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
